cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Jupah the Blind Queen
Jupah the Blind Queen is a batarian folk tale turned urban legend that tells the fictional history of the formation of the Hegemony's caste system. Story Thousands of years ago on Khar'shan, before the batarian people flew into the vastness of space, there lived a just and brave king named Kuor and his beautiful wife, Queen Jupah. Although their kingdom was very small, they lived a happy life and were content. The citizens and servants were treated as equals and everyone shared what they earned or made. Slaves were offered fair wages and even had their own rights. It was a truly peaceful place to live. In a neighboring kingdom lived another king named Aded. His kingdom was very different from Kuor's. He was a ruthless and powerful ruler, who owned thousands of slaves, hundreds of concubines, and strong army made of bloodthirsty warriors. His kingdom was large and wealthy, but his people were unhappy. Wondering why this was so, he asked his court advisor, Hisht, how his people could be so discontent when his kingdom was so powerful and rich. Now, Hisht was no ordinary advisor, but a manipulative and greedy sorcerer. He used his magic to command the citizens and slaves for the king, brainwashing them into mindless beings. Although he was loyal to his king, he wanted to see the kingdom expand. So he told the king that his people were unhappy because their kingdom was too small and they needed to expand. The streets were too crowded with beggars and criminals, but if they were to expand their borders they were certain to find these poor people. The king, seeing reason in this, began invading his neighboring kingdoms. The first kingdom Aded invaded was successful. With Hisht at his side, he was able to magically command the conquered and successfully enslave them. But yet, despite that, his people were still unhappy. So he invaded kingdom after kingdom, enslaving the citizens and brainwashing them with Hisht's magic. Eventually, Kuor heard of this and seeing the unjust actions of Aded, went on a diplomatic delegation to the Adeds kingdom to negotiate in peace. Aded had previously heard of this king who ruled in peace and harmony with his people, and accepted Kuor to his palace. However, Kuor's attempt to have Aded release these kingdoms and have Hisht free the citizens from his magical bind was met with hostility. Aded killed Kuor and then took his kingdom, as well as his wife. Jupah was a smart, beautiful, and clever queen. Although she objected to her husband's attempt at peace with the ruthless king, knowing it only meant death, she respected her husband a great deal and promised to protect the kingdom if he were to pass. So when he did, she reluctantly joined Aded's court. Seeing her beauty, Aded fell in love at first sight and asked her to become his concubine. She, however, did not return his favor. Angered, he locked her in a chamber. He was in obsessed with her beauty however, so he asked Hisht to convince the queen to fall in love with him or would be executed. Hisht went to the queen's chamber one night and gave her the choice. Either she would marry the king or she would be executed. She chose death over the king, refusing to marry the man who had killed her honorable husband. Seeing death as an easy escape from her tortured life, the sorcerer, cunning and evil as he was, magically took away her sight instead, certain that his king would approve of his decision if he burned off her four eyes with a dark curse. By taking away her sight, she would be unable to enter the afterlife and her soul would be doomed to wander the universe in her sorrow and pain. Aded asked his advisor what his bride had said. Hisht responded saying that he took away the queen's sight for dishonoring the king and she would be doomed to an afterlife of pain and sorrow. Instead of the joyous reaction he was expecting, the king was angered. Aded had actually grown to love Jupah for her beauty and pride, and would only execute her because he could not bear to see the queen fall in love with another. He ordered his soldiers to kill the sorcerer and went to the queen's chambers. He saw a horrific sight. The curse left empty dark sockets in her head. He beauty was gone and black tears rolled down her face. Unable to bear seeing his beloved queen in so much pain, he ordered the guards to kill her too. A few nights after her death, the king lay in his chamber, preparing his invasion of the next kingdom. When he was close to sleep, he heard a knock on his door. He asked who it was. No response. Another knock on the door. He asked again who it was. No response. Angry, he said that he would execute whoever was harassing him. He heard a woman's voice say "You cannot kill the dead." Frightened, he asked the voice to identify itself. Out of the shadows, a dark figure of a woman appeared. "I am the blind queen...doomed to wander the universe searching for my husband...the husband you took from ME!" She revealed herself, a rotting eyeless, corpse. Dark black tears running down her eyes and falling to the far. "Look into my eyes and feel my pain!" The king's screams was heard throughout the palace. When the guards found him, his eyes were gone as his body lay dead on his bed. His kingdom was left the way it was, and after many centuries, his advisors split it up but still maintained the system of slavery he created. Today, the queen still wanders the universe, searching for her dead husband and a way into the afterlife. She can often be found in dark alleys and streets, wearing long traditional batarian robes, appearing as a beautiful batarian woman. If approached, you will see her as a rotting corpse, her eyeless socket crying black tears and she screams in rage, thinking you were the one who took her husband from her. It is said that you will lose your eyes, die, and be doomed to never enter the afterlife as well. Category:Culture Category:Batarian Culture